


Feeling

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: Gift fic to for aimydraws for one of her pieces! Title suggested by shootaimedstars!





	

Art pieces can be be found [here](http://lolisin.tumblr.com/post/151191826306/stancest-doodles-under-the-cut-more)

* * *

 

It always fascinated Stanley actually… _His brother’s spontaneous sex drive_ , come and go, a quick flash out of the blue, then a steady kindle for so long.

Today was one of those days.

Stan was minding his own business, making a midafternoon cup of coffee, in his usual lounging around attire- tank top and striped boxers. All of a sudden _there he is._ A simple hug from behind from Ford, Stan giving an approving grunt through a sip. He feels Ford shift around a bit, his warmth wrapping around Stan’s waist as the older twin’s fluffy grey locks settles near his cheek and shoulder. Stan hums a bit as little kisses are laid in the junction between his neck and shoulder. Slowly he feels himself being moved, Ford pushing his thighs against him, walking him forward to the wall.

“Ford…” a whispered groan escapes Stanley.

“Mmm.” Is the only reply he gets.

Eventually, they reach a wall, “Stanford…” the younger twin protests, bracing a hand on the structure. Ford doesn’t break focus, sucking a hickey on his neck, firmly grinding his boner against the other’s plump ass. A hand reaches the mug (which Stan nearly forgot about), nonchalantly setting is down on the ship’s table. Finally, Stanford lets out a groan, taking a breath of air, eliciting a smug smirk from Stan. “Someone’s excited.” He muses, shifting his hips against his brother’s boner.

“Sta-ahhh-an!” He shudders in response before going back down on the other’s neck, muffling a moan against the thick flesh. His hands roam Stan’s body, rubbing and lovingly exploring the other. A hand snakes its way under his shirt, exposing that broad hairy tum and chest.

Stan sinks into the touch, back arching and arm wrapping around Ford’s head for support. “ _Yes…”_ he breaths. Ford grinds harder against him, the two moving more and more in sync. Sweat drips down their brows between the hot air shared amongst the two. Stanford clutches onto Stan’s chest, massaging his breast and playing with his nipple. “ _Ahh~_ ” He squirms under him a bit. Ford holds onto him tighter, rutting against Stan slower but with more pressure. He dips a thumb in those striped boxers, tugging them down a bit. “W-wait!” Stan protests a bit.

Ford freezes in place. “Stanley…?” His drive halts to a stop, concern and worry emitting from him, practically tangible. He can feel Stan shuffle under him, nervously licking his lips through his puffs of air.

“I-I…Give me a minute.”

Ford blinks a bit, still unsure by what his brother meant. “Stanley are you okay?”  He questions, trying to make out the flustered murmurs from Stan. Until he peers his head to get a better glance at Stanley, who’s red in the face, grinding his teeth. “What’s wrong…?”

Stan fidgets around in Ford’s arms, too embarrassed to admit it. “I-I…Oh for fuck’s sake!” he breaks Ford off of him a bit, cupping a hand to his crotch. “Just give me a second will ya?!”

He grows redder as it all finally clicks in Ford’s brain. _‘He’s having trouble getting it up.’_  “No wait, Stanley.” He grabs his hand.

“Sixer, let me just-“ He doesn’t get a chance to utter another word.

Ford shoves his boxers down, exposing his half chub erection. Swiftly wrapping a hand around him, gently squeezing and stroking Stan. “Stan-“

“ _Ah-ahhh!”_ he shutters at the action.

Stanford folds himself flush against Stanley again, feeling him twitch within his grasp, sending a lustful chill down his spine. “Shhh.” He reassures the other, licking a wet strip on his neck, playing with his nipple. Stan gasps as Ford sinks his teeth into his neck, nibbling and increasing the speed. He feels Stan grow and harder with each movement, all the while encouraging him through hot husky groans. _“Let me…Come on, that’s it…Get nice and hard for me…”_ Ford dips his finger in the precum trickling from his brother’s member, swirling it around the head, lubricating his hand more. He pumps Stanley faster until he’s fully erect and leaking. The older twin humps against Stan in tune with each stroke, panting against the hickey covered neck, because _fuck,_ getting Stan off like this gets Ford all hot and bothered. Knowing that his brother is panting and groaning because of **_him,_** _is the greatest turn on for him._

“Ahh-uhh, F-Ford!” Stan gasps, clutching the wall with both his hands for support. He ruts harder against Ford’s boner, loving the stiff warm feeling of it against him. “Stanfor- _Uhhh!”_

Ford cuts him off with a quick nip to his ear, breath leaving him in hot puffs. “Mmmm- _mmfff!_ That’s it Stan! J-Just like that~” He moans through his teeth, chest heaving besides his brothers back.

They move together, moans echoing through their boat, getting lost in the roaring of the ocean’s steady waves. Stanford’s sixer fingers, tantalizingly massage and stroking Stan’s shaft, and circling the leathery head. Stan’s hot body warming his twin to his very gut core. The two practically melting into each other’s sensual touch.

“Sixer- _ahh! F-Ford! Stanford!”_ He shudders, “I-I’m close- _uhh!”_ He hisses, hips involuntarily thrusting into his hand.

“Good!” He practically growls in his ears, “I w-want you too Stanley- _ahh!_ I want you to cum all over me- ** _m-my hand!_** ” Stan whines at his words, practically coming undone by the declarations.

“I-Uhh! Oh fuck, _oh fuck oh fu- **mmm**_!” Voice increasing in pitch until Ford covers his mouth. “Mmmm?!” Stan protests.

Ford trails kisses on his neck, knowing his brother loves a little breath play. “Come on Stanley…” he ruts harder against his ass, eating up ever muffled moan and scream from Stan. “Come on, and c-cum for me!”

“Mmmm! Mmmmfff-mmahhh-uhhh!!” Stan shuffles and groans against Ford’s hand, each breath being forced to be taken through his nostrils. Ford worked every part he knew that made Stan quiver with pleasure. Lovingly, slowly- _then fast_ , all the while listening and swallowing up _every_ noise he made until, “ _MMMM!! MMMAAHH, F-FAAAHHHDDD-MMM!_ ” Stanley shuddered with a muffled shout as his orgasm finally hit him, coming undone.

“Mmm, yes!” Ford hummed, stroking every last drop he could from Stan, thick streams pulsing out with each uncontrollable thrust the other made, cum dripping and splattering the wooden wall of their beloved ship.

After a while, he stopped, but continued showering his brother with light kisses, releasing his hold on the spent twin. Stan gasped, immediately taking in all the air his lungs craved. Stanford wrapped his arms around Stan’s midsection, clutching him tight while the other came down from his high, laying an ear against his back, listening to his racing heat beat.

Stan was practically boneless and at the mercy of his brother’s hold. Finally, coming back to his senses enough to move on his own. “G-geez Sixer.” He contently scoffed, gently prying Ford’s arms off of him. He turned to face his twin, finding him lost in a lustfully dreamy state. Immediately, Stan grins, grabbing his brother’s face, running his thumbs over those flushed cheeks before pulling him into a kiss. “My turn.” He smirks, guiding the both of them back to their room.

\---

The two spend the rest of the day together on the Stan-O-War-II, ending it with one another in bed, fingers intertwined, Stanford resting on top of Stanley’s chest. Both happily content and satisfied with each other’s presence with a silent _‘I love you’ s_ hared amongst them.

 


End file.
